1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water-flow control device, and more particularly to a water-flow control device that is provided with both a timing device and a flow control mechanism that allows for specific amounts of water to flow during a predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling water flow for irrigation purposes, or for simply watering the home garden or lawn.
Very often one wishes to not only control the timing of a water cycle, but in addition to control the amount of water flow as well. For example, under certain conditions a large volume of water might be required for a specific length of time; while under other conditions such as for watering gardens or lawns one might wish to dispense the water in smaller quantities for a comparable length of time.
Several types of devices for controlling the flow of water in sprinkling and irrigation systems have been used, and some are presently still in use. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, or their placement, and are also complicated to operate and expensive to maintain.
Various arrangements of water-flow-control valves are disclosed in a number of issued U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,586 to D. Elder provides an apparatus for controlling the passage of water to sprayers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,928 to G. K. Martin et al is a device which will automatically shut off the water being delivered therethrough after the desired amount has been discharged. However, this device does not include a volume-flow control so as to augment its use.
A metering and timing controller for sprinkling systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,076 to C. R. Tigert et al. This device provides a control which will successively turn on and then turn off each of a series of branch lines of a sprinkling system.
Additional U.S. patents that should be noted are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,675,817 to L. C. Hartlett, Sr., for AUTOMATIC SPRINKLER CONTROL MECHANISM; 2,781,050 to G. Edwards, for LIQUID FLOW CONTROL VALVE; 3,089,651 to R. P. Skerritt, for LAWN SPRINKLER WITH TIMED AUTOMATIC SHUTOFF; and 3,529,618 to I. Rinkewich, for IRRIGATION SYSTEM.
There is still a particular need for a water-flow control unit that can be employed in home lawns and gardens, etc., wherein a simple control unit can be inserted in an existing water system, thus solving the watering problems of most homeowners, caretakers, etc., who want to prevent the unnecessary use of water.